A slider needle has been known, for example from publication EP 1 229 158 B1. This slider needle has a needle body with a slider channel that is delimited by two lateral walls. The slider that comprises two leaf springs is arranged between two lateral walls. The slider can be moved in the slider channel in longitudinal direction in order to have its catch contact the hook of the needle base body and to close the interior space of the hook. When the slider is retracted it releases the hook. Its catch is then removed from the hook. When the slider is being retracted it is frequently desired that said slider perform not only a longitudinal retracting movement but, at the same time, a descending movement. To accomplish this, the bottom of the slider channel has a ramp. In order to guide the slider down the ramp, the slider has laterally bowed cam follower sections that come into engagement with slot guides of the lateral walls. The cam follower sections have cam follower surfaces that, in doing so, move along the corresponding cams of the slot guide recess.
In addition, the laterally bowed cam follower sections of the two slider springs can form a penetration funnel into which other knitting tools may descend, for example for stitch re-hanging.
Considering the design of the slider, care must be taken that said slider will reliably descend into the slider channel, even with extremely filiform needles and at high knitting speed.
If other knitting tools are intended to penetrate the laterally bowed cam follower sections, penetration should be made as easy as possible.
Thus, the resultant object of the invention is to provide an improved slider needle, whereby the design of said slider needle is suitable, in particular, for the production of slider needles with a particularly fine division.